Naruto: Life is but a game
by Was never us
Summary: A decision from the gods was made, one human was to be given a long lost bloodline giving them the kekkei genkai "The Gamer" . Naruto Uzumaki was the lucky winner.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone my name is keanu and this is going to be my second attempt at a fanfiction. The first one I made was more of a freewrite with lots and lots of errors that I caught but was to lazy to fix so this story is going to be better I promise. I still might write the other one but it's a piece of garbage haha I might re do it but without all the errors. Anyways here is my newest story!

Summary: Throughout the anime multiverse a hand picked selection of individuals are picked to inherit special powers. Naruto Uzumaki is inherited the video game power making his life a living video game.

"Just finished my midterm" -Speaking

'You failed didn't you?' - thinking

" **NO!" -** bijuu speaking

' **...'** \- bijuu thinking

 **[Maybe...]** \- jutsu

 _Baka..._ \- Time Skips

* * *

Chapter 1:

Introduction:

"COME HERE BRAT!" the lead anbu screamed running after Naruto visual frustration marks showing from not being able to catch him.

"I didn't do anything!" Naruto yelled smiling from left to right thinking about the masterpiece he had just pulled on them the night before.

 _12 hours ago...Anbu HQ_

'Pft this is going to be great' naruto thought as he successfully poured pink dye into every washing machine running. 'I can't wait to see the look on their faces' he thought sneaking out of the headquarters making his way to Ichiraku's for dinner.

"Old man Teuchi, 10 bowls of ramen please!" Naruto yelled drooling as he smelt the food of the gods being made.

"Oh Naruto! It's good to see our number one customer is back!" Teuchi said still squinting like always turning his head towards Naruto to smile. After watching Naruto pack away 10 bowls of ramen in which he had no idea how such a little body could fit it he asked "So Naruto, what have you been up to?"

That made Naruto giggle from thinking about what he had just done at the anbu HQ. "Old man you know about the anbu right?" Naruto said. Teuchi nodded "Well tomorrow keep your eye open for any of them, you will notice something different about their clothing pft" Naruto said clamping his mouth with his hand.

This made Teuchi curious "Naruto what did you do?" he asked fearing for the boy. He was not well liked throughout the village and was worried he might of done something that will get him killed.

"Don't worry old man! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the king of pranks and your future hokage! Believe it!" Naruto yelled giving Teuchi a thumbs up. That made the old man grin, getting up from his seat Naruto started heading home. "Thanks for the food old man! I'll be back tomorrow!" Naruto said before running on.

'Hopefully he will be fine, I mean he couldn't have done anything to bad right?' Teuchi hopingly said before he started closing his stand.

 _Flashback end..._

"YOU BRAT WHO ELSE WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS" the same anbu as last time said pointing at his cloak which instead of the midnight purple was a masculine pink.

"Aww but it looks so good on you guys! Maybe next time i'll mix the colors up and you guys could be the power rangers of konoha!" Naruto said like a smart ass pissing off the anbu to a whole new level. The lead anbu was Yugao Uzuki, or cat face of which Naruto called her. she was known to have a calm mind and great people skills. Some said she was the most patient person in Konoha, having the ability to get along with anyone. They couldn't have been more wrong, ever since she met that stupid blond kid she lost any type of patience she use to have. She had never been able to catch the kid in there games of cop and robber but today was different she snapped sending enough KI to make a high chunin/ low Jonin scared.

When the wave hit him he froze "W-What is this!?" he said scared falling to the ground not able to move a muscle. When the anbu group caught up to him she released the KI she was focusing on him and pinned him on the ground. 'Holy shit i'm going to die' Naruto thought when he saw her eyes. After a good 20 seconds of catching her breath she took her cat mask off and stared at Naruto with a demonic smile.

"I **finally caught you** " Yugao demonically said strengthening her grip on Naruto.

Trying to weasel his way out of this Naruto said "Nice day we're having huh cat face?" with a bead of sweat going down his face. He knew he was done.

 _10 minutes later... Hokage's office_

Needless to say he was still alive, it was just hard to recognize his face after Yugao got done with him. He was sitting in one chair when Yugao grabbed both of his shoulders making him shriek at her touch 'Man she is scary' Naruto thought agreeing with his inner self to never mess with her again. Thinking of her Naruto became annoyed at the fact that she was so persistent. For the past two years Naruto had successfully evaded her and her team but today they finally got him.

The hokage noticed this and smirked 'Its about damn time they caught him' he thought taking a puff from his pipe.' "So Yugao what has Naruto done today?" the sandaime said trying to hold back his laughter from seeing the usual black cloaks a bright pink.

"Do you even need to ask hokage-sama?" Yugao said still holding onto Naruto's shoulder increasing her grip on them. Naruto on the other hand was laughing his ass off.

The sandaime let out a chuckle "well as I can see this might be his best prank yet". This made Naruto laugh even harder but Yugao didn't think it that funny forcing the boy into a headlock making him pass out. Yugao now glaring at the hokage made the sandaime mumble "troublesome...". "Well since we actually caught him this time his punishment will be decided by you since you caught him" the sandaime said intrigued at what one of his ANBU captains had in mind.

Thinking for a bit Yugao finally came up with her answer "Hokage-sama I would like the take responsibility for Naruto and train him to become a shinobi".

The sandaime was shocked "Why would you want to take responsibility for him if you hate him?" the hokage said.

Looking at the hokage straight in the eyes she said "I believe the boy to be very talent and with some training he could be a great asset to Konoha."

"Continue" was all the hokage said paying full attention to her explanation

"Naruto Uzumaki has shown his capabilities and has impressed me." Yugao said turning her head to the right to look at Naruto still passed out. She continued "Although he is a brat and is too loud to be an anbu he has continuously escaped from me and my anbu team for the past few years. Today being the first time we caught him with evidence that it was him" showing the hokage a video of naruto giggling as he poured the pink dye into all of the washing machines in the anbu HQ.

The hokage just laughed how could the anbu HQ be infiltrated by a kid not even in the academy, it was unthinkable. "So what do you plan to do with him?" the sandaime asked before taking a puff from his pipe.

"I plan on teaching him the way of a shinobi and molding him into a respectable shinobi" she said with angst in her voice.

Thinking about all this the hokage smirked "Hmmm the decision will be up to him, either he accepts being trained by you or he will have to wash the anbu laundry for the next 2 years". With this both of them smiled seeming like it was all set in stone while the person who had to decide was still knocked out.

 _An hour later... Naruto's apartment_

"That's the gist of it ok brat? Either you get trained by me or your washing every anbu's clothing for the next two years" Yugao explained smiling.

"NO I will not be your apprentice or do your laundry you can't make me hmph" Naruto let up crossing his arms while turning his head away from Yugao. 'Stupid woman thinks she can boss me around' he thought.

"Oh by the way i'm not gonna force you" Naruto smirked at this. "The hokage is" Yugao made a fake smile.

Defeated Naruto let out a pathetic "Fine... I'll train with you...".

Happy, Yugao left his apartment to start making a training regimen for Naruto. She couldn't spend much time with him due to her responsibilities from anbu but she would get him started. Sad Naruto closed the door of his apartment and went to the bed crying himself to sleep.

 _The following day..._

When naruto woke up he noticed something weird in his field of vision. He tried rubbing his eyes but it didn't come off. "What the hell? Hp, Mp?" Naruto said confused. In the bottom right corner of his eye he could see a green bar stacked on a blue bar with the following stats.

HP: 3000

MP: 10000

'Ok I need to tell jiji about this' Naruto thought. When he finished getting ready he walked into the living room when blocky letters popped up.

 **[** **Congrats! You have been selected]**

"What?" said outloud. Suddenly Naruto vanished, not leaving a trace of where he had gone.

 _A week later..._

"GOD DAMMIT CAN'T YOU GUYS FIND A 5 YEAR OLD BOY? THEY DON'T JUST DISAPPEAR" the sandaime yelled furiously at his ANBU squads. It has been a week since Naruto had last been seen and no one could get a scent on him. It was like he vanished off the face of the earth.

"Hokage-sama we have sent the best hunter-nin in the village and sensory-types to find him but none of them could find Naruto anywhere other than the middle of his living room. I'm sorry hokage-sama but he's gone..." the ANBU said dodging a kunai the hokage threw.

" **Get out...** " the man once known as god of shinobi growled at them sending a huge amound of KI towards them. The ANBU's dispersed leaving the hokage alone. Pulling out a picture of minato and kushina he mentally vowed 'Do not worry I will find him...' then he went to smoke his pipe till he passed out.

 _Unknown location..._

"Ughhh my head" Naruto said sitting up. Looking around he couldn't tell where he was, he could tell the place was massive. The place was filled with bookshelves that seemed to be filled with scrolls. To his right was a kitchen and to his left was a living room. His eyes glistening from the sight he said "Woah..." before his jaw dropped.

*thump* *thump* *thump* the ground went from shaking slightly to full on tremors. Soon after they stopped, when he opened his eyes a giant shadow casted over his body in the shape of a fox. That's when he looked up and saw none other than the Kyuubi, full form. Naruto passed out

" **Hmm not bad for a kid I guess, usually people try to kill themselves when they see me... Whatever"** the kyuubi said before the fox sighed before sleeping next to Naruto.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone thank you for reading my story, please tell me about any mistakes I made and any suggestions about how the story should progress. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys i'm back for the second day in a row of updating this story. If you are reading my other story and want another chapter I might write one but that story is all messed up and I really don't know what I would write about. I just finished three midterms yesterday and I am beat but I decided to make another of the story. Well Enjoy!(also

"Just finished my midterm" -Speaking

'You failed didn't you?' - thinking

" **NO!" -** bijuu speaking

' **...'** \- bijuu thinking

 **[Maybe...]** \- jutsu

 _Baka..._ \- Time Skips

* * *

Chapter 2:

Training:

 _Unknown place..._

"Ughhhh my head..." Naruto said pushing himself to sitting up as he noticed it was same place he was at before. Turning to his left he nearly fell out of the seat he was sleeping in when he saw the nine tail fox, the most powerful creature in the world sleeping right next to him. 'I got to get out of here!' he thought trying to tiptoe away when a menu popped up.

 ***BLOOP* [CONGRAT! YOUR WERE SELECTED SAY 'START' TO CONTINUE]**

Naruto cringed and paused before turning around to see if the fox woke up. 'Stupid pop up words' Naruto said annoyed.

Behind him he heard a heavy voice **"You need to work on your stealth Kit, i've known you were away since the beginning"**. Turning around Naruto could see the kyuubi in a sitting position but it still did the job of scaring Naruto shitless. As Naruto was gasping for air the nine tails thought **'Man he must be scared about my appearance'**. Soon after a giant amount of smoke filled the spot where the fox was. As it started clearing the kyuubi wasn't there but a fair slender woman with dark orange hair which complemented her crimson eyes. The thing that popped out the most was she was wearing a kimono like seriously no one wore those anymore. **"** Is this better **?"** said the woman.

"What do you mean?" Naruto was really confused. 'What happened to the kyubi?' he thought before the woman spoke again.

" **Baka I am the kyuubi, this is just my human form"** The kyuubi said rotating her weight on either feet still not used to the pain coming from her feet. **'Man this is super annoying'** she thought before continuing. Pain almost non-existent to the bijuu's had to worry about as they were giant chakra creatures without nerves.

Naruto was shocked "EHHHHH!? YOU'RE THE KYUUBI?" he said with his eyes almost popping out his head with his mouth wide open.

Giggling the kyuubi said **"Yes kit I am the kyuubi but that doesn't matter I am here to tell you about the gift the gods have given you"**.

Intrigued and excited Naruto thought 'What? The gods give me a gift? Where?'. Thinking about everything he got the last few days he couldn't remember any gifts.

" **The gift is right in front of you"** the fox said pointing at the letters floating in the air.

Naruto seemed annoyed, "How is this a gift?".

" **Kit the gods have given you one of the greatest kekkei genkai's to ever exist, only one other person in the world has had this power but they have passed"** the kyuubi said reminiscing on the past.

Saying Naruto was excited was an understatement. "NE who was the other person?".

" **The Rikudo Sennin"** the kyuubi said making Naruto's mouth drop to the floor

"Holy I am so lucky!" he said jumping up and down. As he calmed down he looked around and still wondered where he was. "Hey kyu-chan where are we?" naruto asked looking at the kyuubi's eyes.

Scoffing at the kid the kyuubi thought. **'Pft this boy was so scared of me and now he is calling me kyu-chan?'**. Snapping out of his thought the kyuubi said **"Kit my name is Kurama and we are in the sage's house"**.

"Ok Kura-chan why are we here?" Naruto said tilting his head to the left.

" **Well for starter I am going to explain this new kekkai genkai to you as your already have two of them"** the fox said.

"Huh wait what do you mean I have two already?" Naruto said confused. Kekkai genkai's are for those with a blood line so how could he have one, he was an orphans.

Knowing she messed up Kurama said **"I'm sorry kit I can't tell you're right now but I promise I will tell you later"**. **'Oh yeah kit I killed your parents now let's go train! Like that will happen'** she thought before turning Naruto for a response.

"Promise?" Naruto said holding out his pinky.

" **Promise"** she said reaching her pinky to his. Naruto smiled, other than his jiji this was the first time someone had seemed to care for him. **"Alright now that the touchy feely stuff is done let's get started. Either say or think continue Naruto".**

Naruto confused said "Continue". The letter in the air switched again and a menu popped up.

 **[Please pick one]**

 **DeadLast Route: The route Naruto would take if he didn't get this ability. At first he is the deadlast of his class failing two times before before put onto a genin team.**

 **Starting stats/ Final Caps -**

 **Ninjutsu- academy student/Sage level**

 **Taijutsu - low academy student/Hokage level**

 **Genjutsu - civilian/low jounin level**

 **Xp booster - Superstar**

 **Prodigy Route: As the last of his clan Naruto is seen as a prodigy throughout the village and as a hero who contains the kyuubi. With all this popularity he is deemed to have fangirls.**

 **Starting stats/ Final Caps -**

 **Ninjutsu- high academy student - low genin/Sage level**

 **Taijutsu - high academy student - low genin/Hokage level**

 **Genjutsu - academy student/low jounin level**

 **Xp booster - normal**

 **Sennin Route: After inheriting the bloodline start off where the Rikudo sennin stopped with all his powers intact.**

 **Starting stats/ Final Caps -**

 **Ninjutsu- Sage level**

 **Taijutsu - Sage level**

 **Genjutsu - Sage level**

 **Xp booster - Superstar**

 **Custom Route: Customize your own starting and finishing point. Its that simple**

 **Starting stats/ Final Caps -**

 **Ninjutsu- ?**

 **Taijutsu - ?**

 **Genjutsu - ?**

 **Xp booster - ?**

Looking over all the options naruto loved the prodigy route, the village would stop hating him and he would be welcome. Just as he was about to choose it Kurama spoke. **"Are you sure you want to pick that one Kit?"** looking for verification.

"Hai" was all naruto could say.

" **Let's think about this Kit, if you become a prodigy and no one hates you then you will lose your jiji"** Kurama said making Naruto confused. **"When you pick that route the world as you know it will not be the same. You will be thrown into a world where you are treated as a prodigy. Therefore there will be some differences, I don't know the differences but you might lose you're jiji"**.

Naruto thought on this and decided he didn't want to lose the only person to ever care for him. "Alright Kura-chan I won't pick that one but which one should I pick?"

The fox smiled, **'He trust me enough to ask for advice. I think i'll like this kid'**. After thinking she said this **"Ok kit go for the custom route with the deadlast route stats as it is the same route you were on. I will ask the gods to put us in the same world you grew up in but with minor changes such as not having to fail two time before passing academy"**.

Naruto was frowning then smiled "Hai thanks kura-chan!".

" **Alright whatever just which route you want then continue"** Kurama said before asking the gods for their help.

"Hai, Custom" Naruto said before the screen changed.

 **[you have selected custom please template your route on another or make your own]**

"Deadlast" Naruto chose as the screen changed once again.

 **[Congrats deadlast naruto on starting your journey! Please choose a weapon!]**

A list of weapons dropped down:

 **Kings blades of Uzu: A legendary sword known by every swordsman in the world as the strongest sword ever made. Even the seven swordsman of the mist would drop their swords to its might! Imbued with hundreds to thousands of seals the sword is perfection and does not have a single flaw. [If not picked can be found and made your own]**

 **Yang half of the kyuubi: Naruto Uzumaki only has the yin half of the kyuubi, so why not get both of them? With both the pieces together they don't just double fold in power but triple fold. This allows you to access powers only available from both parts. [Can obtain from completing the quest: A deal with the shinigami, Requirement: Fuinjutsu mastery 10]**

 **Yondaime's hiraishin kunai/ Kushina's twin dragons: Now in the possession of the sandaime these two weapons wrecked havoc throughout the elemental nations. With your mother's swords and your father's adamantite kunai nothing could go wrong. [Unlocked by whichever comes first: become a chunin or become 16].**

 **[Other Options]**

Naruto was silent from the last option on the list "My father was the Yondaime? EHH!?" freaking out Naruto was holding his head trying to process the new info.

Kurama was still talking to the gods when this happened. **"NARUTO SHUT UP"** the woman yelled in her heavy voice before turning away to finish the deal with the gods.

"Fine..." was all Naruto said pouting. When he finished he was stuck at a stump. All these weapons are so cool and I can get them throughout my life. "Yang half of kyuubi". He then felt his body feel warm.

Kurama felt it too **"What did you do?"** she said just finishing the deal with the gods.

"Well they give me options of weapons to take into the world when I return. One of them was your yang half so I took it" naruto said not smiling but not frowning. Soon he was on the floor from with Kurama on top of him.

Kurama got off of him looking the other way before saying **"Thank you..."**

"No problem what are friend for" Naruto said smiling at her, this made her blush and Naruto even more confused.

(A/N: Naruto you dense idiot...)

 **[Congrats! Would you like to go through the tutorial?]**

 **New Mission:**

 **Learning:**

 **Objective: Learn about your new kekkai genkai and how to use it**

 **Complete objective: 50 XP, Fast travel point, 500 ryo**

 **Fail: Fast travel point, 25 XP**

 **DO you accept? ['Y' or 'N']**

Now in arms reach naruto reached and pressed the Y and the pop up exploded followed up with another popup.

 **[Pick one of these to learn about them! If you are done say done]**

 **[Stats]**

 **[Relationships]**

 **[Equipment]**

 **[Tutorial]**

 **[Fast Travel]**

 **[Map]**

 **[Save]**

Naruto said "Kurama should I do this or no?"

" **I've already been through this so I already know how this works but if you want to you can or I can tell you as it goes"** Kurama replied.

"Hmm ok then done!" Naruto yelled smiling when the message shattered to millions of pieces. 'That is so cool, I can't wait to show jiji'.

" **Naruto no one else can see it but you but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."** Kurama said staring intently at the boy

"Well what do you want to talk about Kura-chan?" Naruto said wondering what she wanted to talk about

" **Naruto I want to train yo-"** but before she could finish Naruto was celebrating. She smiled at this, no human had ever been this cheerful around her ever. **"Naruto finish listening to me, I want to train you but you will not be able to go back to Konoha for awhile"**.

Naruto sad and confused asked "Why?"

Kurama replied with **"I'm sorry Naruto but if we went back to Konoha I couldn't train you because I cannot physically be there in Konoha with you and with the type of training I want to put you through they will hate you even more"**.

Naruto understood the nodded. Smiling Kurama said **"Ok then let's begin"**.

 _The hidden leaf village outside the entrance...Three years later_

Kotetsu and Izumo were still at the front of the village gates. As usual they were on guard duty and went through the same routine.

"God dammit why do we always get the boring jobs?!" Kotetsu yelled towards Izumo.

"Baka this is one of the most important jobs, we are the protectors of the villages, if a threat shows up we are the first line of defense don't forget that" Izumo replied serious as ever.

"Whatever..." Kotetsu pouted putting his head on the desk they were at. Looking up he saw a kid who looked familiar "Oi look!" Kotetsu said pointing towards someone walking towards them. As he got closer they could see make out his features. It was a kid, from what they could see he might be 11 or 12. The boy wore black baggy pants with wrapped tape around his ankles. On his feet he wore standard black sandals with a strip of dark orange on the sides. On his torso the boy was wearing a black undershirt with a black and orange jacket with a uzumaki symbol on each side. Kotetsu thought he was going crazy when he saw orange lightning sporadically wash over the uzumaki symbols. As the boy got closer they could see some of his features, light blue eyes, a strong jaw plus three marks on each side of his face.

Before they knew it he was right in front of them but hey we're still staring at him. "Man is it normal to stare now Kotetsu... Izumo?" Naruto said smiling. His voice had gotten a little deeper and he became ripped but what really made a difference was his height. The boy had grown about 40 cm's now standing at 156 centimeters tall!

Snapping out of their shock Kotetsu asked "Name and reason for your visit?" followed by Izumo listening intently

"I'm hurt guys, i've been gone for 3 years and you've already forgotten my face?" Naruto said pretending to be hurt.

Shock took over their faces as both of their theories were proven true. Izumo then said "Naruto wait here" as he Shunshined somewhere.

 _Hokages office..._

The past few years hit the sandaime, he had lost hope of finding Naruto as he sent thousands of clones a day to search for him. He was just about ready to give up. He Sighed 'Where are you Naruto'.

*Izumo shunshined in*

All the anbu in the room now had a kunai around Izumo's neck ready to kill him"Why have you left your post at gates Izumo?" the hokage said with some KI in his voice. He was not having a good day with all the paperwork he had to do for Naruto's disappearance. He also called a meeting to tell everyone that they had lost Naruto and was getting ready to be kicked from his pedestal.

"W-Wait hokage-sama I have great news!" Izumo said scared for his life.

The sandaime didn't care for whatever new he had, soon he would be free of his duty for keeping Naruto's disappearance a secret. Anyone who took part in trying to find Naruto was sworn to not talk about anything to do with that by a punishment of death. Somehow someone slipped up and the council wanted some confirmation.

The hokage signaled the ANBu to take him away but then Izumo said something that shocked the hokage. "HOKAGE-SAMA NARUTO HAS RETURNED!" he said yelling to make himself heard by the hokage.

"Put him down!" the sandaime said before gripping Izumo's shoulders scaring him shitless. The sandaime took his hands off of him and told him "You better not be lying to me".

"Of course not Hokage-sama I would never do such a thing but I have come to inform you that Naruto Uzumaki had returned and is at the gate-" but before he could finish the sandaime was gone.

'Naruto you're finally back!' the sandaime thought while speeding through the village leaving a red blur. When he got to the gates he could make out Kotetsu talking to a young man. He shunshined up to Kotetsu next to the young man and said "Where is Naruto?" the sandaime said angry thinking that Izumo lied to him.

"Well he is right next to you" Kotetsu said smiling. The hokage looked the the left and had the same reaction that Izumo and Kotetsu had.

"Yo Jiji how've you been?" Naruto said smiling at him.

Before Naruto could say anything the sandaime hugged him. 'Thank god he's safe'. Naruto hugged him back then the sandaime hit him on the top of the head but to his surprise a log was sent flying and Naruto behind him. "My office now" he said before grabbing Naruto's shoulder and Shunshining them away.

Sitting down at his desk he looked Naruto and said "Start talking now".

"Ah where to begin" Naruto said sitting down in one of the seats while Izumo was passed out in the corner of the room.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading my newest chapter, I didn't get to review it much so if there are errors then please tell me so I can fix it. Well I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3(Reupload)

A/N: Hey guys back with another chapter! I've been pretty busy with work and school so I haven't had much time to write as I have been knocking hw and work out. Anyways i'm back with another chapter and thank you for everyone who favorited, reviewed and followed! Now for my replies :

 **Gohan90:** Thanks! Glad you are enjoying. Naruto in this chapter is start at 8 years old, thank you for catching that. I'm going to write it under the review but I just wanted to thank you for catching it!

 **AllHailTheSith:** Well he isn't god level, not even close. I think I overhyped him to much haha but I would say he is high Genin/low chunin. Anyways thank you for reviewing! I need to fix my writing, I feel like i'm misleading you guys... well then now that that's done I hope you enjoy!

I messed up with the age so I am just going to get rid of him being 12 and start him being 8. Starting him at 12 would change a lot of little things that I didn't even think of so he is 8 and is going to graduate at 12. So many things irritated me and I didn't want to have to write it all out so Naruto is 8. enjoy!

"So did you finish your homework?" - Speaking

'No' - thoughts

" **DId you finish your fanfictions?"** \- kurama

' **Yup?' - kurama thoughts**

 **[Are you fucking stupid...] -** jutsu/game screen

 _Maybe... -_ Time skips

* * *

Chapter 3:

The masks we wear

 _4 years later... Naruto's apartment_

"Stats" Naruto said.

 **Naruto Uzumaki(21.5):**

 **Age = 12**

 **HP = 150000**

 **MP = 50000 (300000 - 250000)**

 **SPD = 15 (35 - 10 - 10)**

 **STR = 15 (40 - 10 - 15)**

 **STA = 64.5 (15.5+ 3 each level)**

 **VIT = 104.5 (40; + 3 each level)**

 **INT = 4 (34 - 30)**

 **WIS = 8 (28 - 8)**

 **DEX = 10 (30 - 20)**

 **LCK = ? (+ 50)**

 **XP till next level: (500/50000)**

Currently with all the weights and chakra suppressors on his body Naruto is a lopsided low genin level. With his main stats in Vitality and Stamina his HP and MP are way above the normal genin even with the suppressors he is above his classmates. Now the reason he is wearing all these chakra suppressors and weights was because a request from the sandaime himself.

 _Flashback 4 years ago... Hokage's office_

"Before we begin I would like all the ANBU out of the room, this is personal bussiness" Naruto requested before the hokage nodded and all the ANBU left the room."All of them" Naruto said looking in the top right corner of the room.

The ANBU fell before apologizing "I'm sorry Hokage-sama I don't know all the handsigns". With the room was clear and Naruto set up a privacy seal which surprised the sandaime.

Sitting back down after activating the seal Naruto started "Now here is my story".

 _30 minutes later..._

"Hmmm that is indeed a hard story to believe Naruto" the sandaime responded after Naruto explained what happened to him over the last 3 years.

"Jiji I know that I sound crazy but it is the truth" Naruto said with a serious look in his eyes looking at the sandaime.

After taking a puff from his pipe he threw a rectangular piece of paper on the desk towards Naruto. "Naruto if what you're saying is true then you need to hide your potential until you become a genin".

Naruto didn't understand why he had to hide his strength. "Jiji why do I need to pretend i'm weak?".

The sandaime looked at his grandson and sighed "Naruto what do you think would happen if the village found out that you we're becoming so strong in such a short amount of time?". Naruto clicked.

"They would hate me and say i'm being taken over by the demon..." Naruto replied with his head down clenching his fist.

"The civilians are not who I am worrying about Naruto" the sandaime said making Naruto look at him with a questionable look.

"Who are you worried about?" Naruto asked paying full attention to the sandaime. The sandaime went into the possible threats that would appear if Naruto went public with his abilities. Jonin and chunin would target him more to kill the demon before it became too strong. Danzo would try and get him to join root and turn him into a senseless doll make for killing. Iwa would try to kill him because he was a Namikaze.

"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, I am making this a A rank mission that you must not fail. Keep your mask on until I tell you not to do you understand?" And with that naruto nodded.

Naruto agreed with the sandaime, taking his advice Naruto built a mask that was just like himself when he left to train. On the outside a optimistic, loud mouthed, dumb kid who loved ramen but behind that front was a calm, calculated young man. It also helped that Naruto's henge was good enough that no one would notice. He shrunk himself back to 147 cm tall (4"8') and made himself look sickly skinny. For the next 3 years Naruto made the front of being that dumb kid he use to be. He was the class clown, the dobe, the deadlast but he never failed. He was barely passing and kept it that way. He pretended to love Sakura, pretended he was weaker than Sasuke and acted like a fool for 3 years and he was finally done. Today was the exam day and with the sandaime's approval last night Naruto could finally show his true self to the world.

 _Last Night... Hokage's office_

"Naruto Uzumaki you have successfully completed your mission, but today is the day it ends. Starting tomorrow you can drop your mask and show the world the true you" the sandaime said smiling in which Naruto smiled back.

"So I can stop now!" Naruto said faking a happy sound in his voice. The sandaime nodded and watched as Naruto's shoulders straightened, he seemed to carry himself better and he stopped his henge. When the clouds dissipated, Hiruzen was shocked at the boy's physique. Naruto must be at least 164 cm tall(5"4'), not only his height but his body seemed to be carved out of stone. Under his skin tight black t-shirt you could see his 8 PACK!? His face cut and chiseled, almost as if a picture. He was definitely going to kill some ladies tomorrow thats for sure was all Hiruzen was thinking about. His whiskers were a little bit longer and his hair held together in a ponytail slightly past his shoulders. The tips of his hair were also dip in a reddish orange color in honor of his mother Kushina. The hokage was please with his new look and smiled at Naruto who smiled back.

"If that is all Jiji I think i'm going to head out to get some sleep, Kurama is a slave driver and i'm beat" Naruto said lazily. The hokage nodded and Naruto left via the window.

 _End Flashback..._

The first thing that Naruto was happy about changing was his outfit, He had been wearing that orange monstrosity for the past three years and was pleased to finally get rid of it. His new attire consisted of dark blue baggy pants that most jonin used with a kunai pouch on his right thigh with tape wrapped on both ankles. On his torso he had a dark blue loose T-shirt with a white Uzumaki symbol on the back. Over his face was a dark blue mask just like kakashi's (he has never met Kakashi but he liked to keep himself a mystery). Another addition to his outfit were ANBU grade combat gloves with metal protectors on the backside of both hands. To top it off Naruto had normal black sandal. After getting dressed he tried to tame his hair which ended in a failure like usual. He made breakfast, packed a lunch and headed to the academy. Naruto still ate ramen 4 times a week, it was the only thing he could enjoy and that he wasn't faking. Before he could leave a mission popped up:

 **[New Mission]**

 **Objective: Become a Genin**

 **Side obj 1: Be rookie of the year**

 **Side obj 2: Make a friend**

 **Do you accept? [Y or N]**

After accepting the mission he left his apartment. As he walked down the road in his new attire everyone was staring at him but not like the demon but with a sparkle in their eyes. "Ne who is that?" One girl asked another, from the way they dressed they must be student's of civilian school.

"He must be a ninja!" the other answered before they both awed in his presence

Naruto on the other hand was irritated 'DING DING DING wow how did you come to that conclusion genius?'. He didn't like fangirls, in fact he despised them. Spending the last three years with fangirls going against him yelling at him that sasuke was better than him in everyway was super annoying. He couldn't wait to show them all up today and with a grin he took off on the roofs.

 _Arriving at the academy..._

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Iruka said taking roll. 'That weird where is he! If you he doesn't get here quick he is going to fail by default!?' Iruka thought panicking.

Sasuke replied "Maybe the dobe just doesn't want to be humiliated again" making all the girls buckle at their knees when Sasuke smiled.

'No Naruto-kun would never run away from this!' Hinata thought angrily towards Sasuke for even considering that. She was too shy to do anything so she just sat there dwelling.

"Ok then I guess we're starting without Nar-" suddenly a figure was standing in the open window.

"Sorry i'm late Iruka-sensei, I got lost on the road of life on my way here" the man said before jumping into the class. All eyes on the man who just jumped in, some full of hearts while others full of confusing.

"I'm sorry who are you?" asked Iruka before Naruto gave him a hurt look.

"I'm hurt Iruka-sensei you can't remember me? Naruto Uzumaki the man who will become the hokage believe it!" Naruto said the last part in his mask voice before pulling a book out and started reading.

"EHHHHHHHH!?" were heard from everyone around the room, Sasuke was looking at him in disbelief, Shikamaru and choji confused while all the others were surprised.

Clenching his ears Naruto heard someone stomping towards him, the banshee. "Stop lying, you are definitely Naruto" Sakura said blushing.

Eye smiling Naruto replied "Haruno-san it's good to see you but it's definitely me" he said sighing surprising everyone with how formal he was being.

Trying to pull his mask off Naruto dodged and was behind her walking towards the seat open next to Hinata. Everyone was shocked at how fast he moved, they were sure they saw lightning follow him. Sitting next to Hinata he eye smiled "Hello Hinata-chan, how are you doing?" he asked catching everyone by surprise.

"I-I-'m g-good N-naruto-k-kun H-how a-are you?" She said blushing putting her head down and touching her fingers together.

"I'm good to, thanks for askin-" suddenly he was cut off by kiba

"Oi what do you think you're doing talking to Hinata like you know her!?" Kiba yelled while Naruto looked towards him lazily and annoyed.

"Kiba you're too loud, if you wanted to talk to me all you had to do was ask" Naruto said smiling

Before anyone could say anything Iruka ordered everyone to sit so they could get started. While he was explaining how today would go Mizuki started passing out the written exam. Looking over his test Naruto saw a genjutsu and dispelled it making everyone look at him from the fluctuation in chakra. He ignored them and took the test smiling under his mask while he saw Mizuki pissed in the corner of his eye. After the written exam everyone went outside for the throwing test.

 _Academy Training grounds..._

"Ok everyone please get into one line, we are going to start testing your accuracy with kunais and shurikens" Ikura ordered before everyone started lining up. "Ok first Shino Aburame!" Iruka said while everyone wait for their turn. After about 15 students Naruto heard "Next! Sasuke Uchiha" in which the fangirls started screaming.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled annoying Naruto from how loud she could yell.

'Well like mother like daughter' Naruto shrugged putting earbuds in and laid under a tree waiting for his turn to cloud watch. Next thing he knew another person was lying next to him, not to his surprise it was Shikamaru. "Yo Nara-san you see that cloud right there, it looks like a ramen bowl" Naruto said pointing towards one of the clouds.

Shikamaru smirked "What the hell? It actually does and Shikamaru is fine Naruto, i'm not one for honorifications". For the next 5 minutes they sat in a comfortable silence before Iruka shunshined behind a sleeping Naruto and shikamaru.

"WAKE UP" Iruka said using his big head technique only for both of them not even flinch. Then he noticed tags on their ears and ripped them off and yelled at them again. With both of the sitting on their knees while Iruka lectured them Shikamaru heard Naruto whisper "Hey Shikamaru?" Shikamaru glanced at him. "I would argue with him but it would be to troublesome you know what I mean?.". This made Shikamaru lose control and started laughing before replying "Young one you have ways to go before knowing what true troublesomeness is". Both of them we're cracking up forgetting that Iruka was there.

"What happened to them?" Mizuki asked Iruka while they were walking back with a bump on their heads.

"Oh nothing" Iruka glared at them before they turned away from him with their hands in their pockets.

Sighing then smiling Iruka said "Now that those two are here we can finish this and start the taijutsu tournament, first up Shikamaru Nara" who went up and hit 6 out of 10 targets to pass. "Next Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka said praying inside that he passes this. Naruto and Iruka had gotten close over the last 3 years, both we're dead last in the academy, both grew up without their parents so he was cheering for him.

When Naruto got to the line he heard Sasuke mock him "hurry up and fail dobe so we can finish" followed up by screams about how cool Sasuke is and how Naruto isn't. Turning away from the target Naruto started walking to the group. Sasuke said again "what did you give up?" smirking again.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said pointing the target making everyone shut up. Even Iruka hadn't seen him throw the weapons. "What was my score Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked to piss off Sasuke.

Breaking out of the shock Iruka said "Oh Naruto you got a perfect 10/10" Iruka smiled. 'When did he get this good? Even I didn't see him throw them'.

"Thanks sensei" Naruto said with an indifferent face and walked to the group. Everyone still in shock with a few haters.

"Hmph that was luck stop trying to act so cool!" he heard Sakura yell.

Pretending he didn't heard her he said "Did you say something Haruno-san?" while not even looking at her.

Pissed off she took off and tried to hit him but failed. Naruto put his foot to trip her and made her fall face first into the dirt. "Whoops did I do that? Sorry Haruno-san i'll watch where i'm going next time" and walked off to the other side of the group.

"Ok then? Now that we finished that we are moving on to the next portion of the test". As Iruka explained the next test Naruto remembered what Jiji said.

 _Flashback earlier that morning... Naruto's apartment..._

"Naruto If you end up going against Sasuke Uchiha in anything I want you to throw the match do you understand? Please don't ask questions just do it." the sandaime said.

 _Flashback end_

'Hmmm so the old man wants me to throw a fight against the Uchiha? He must have a good reason so i'll do it' Naruto thought before Iruka hit him on the head for not listening. "Eite sensei, i'm going to report you for abusing your students" Naruto said jokingly rubbing his head.

"Well maybe if you would stop spacing out I wouldn't have to do extra work" Iruka said sighing. "Were you paying attention to what I was saying?" Iruka asked Naruto who smiled.

"I believe in you were talking about a woman named Ank-" Iruka grasped Naruto's mouth making all the students confused.

"BAKA I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT" Iruka yelled then he realised "how do you know about that Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Oh so you aren't denying it?" Naruto implied with a sly face under his mask. His sensei was turning red. "Anyways, i'm up against the Uchiha right?" Naruto asked then Iruka confirmed with a nod. "Troublesome..." Naruto mumbled before walking into the ring.

Standing face to face with each other Sasuke taunted Naruto "Are you ready to lose dobe?" Naruto said trying to act cool.

"Hai hai enough talking let's start" Naruto said not even acknowledging Sasuke was there. Sasuke dropped in a stance while naruto pulled out a little orange book, Iruka frowned. The book was about fuinjutsu but Iruka knew another ninja Naruto seemed to have been influence by.

'I need to talk to Kakashi about this after' and after that thought he said "Ready!? Begin!" Sasuke ran towards Naruto and tried to throw an overhand right straight towards Naruto's face.

'Don't underestimate me dobe!' was all Sasuke thought before naruto disappeared and was behind him. All Sasuke could feel was the massive KI behind him making him scared and put his arms in an X to defend himself. With his eyes closed he prayed 'Save me!' was all Sasuke was thinking waiting for a punch that never came.

Opening his eyes Naruto was pretending to be a fish on the floor "Oh the pain! Oh I can't go on sensei" Naruto said while holding his stomach. "My Le-Stomach hurts!" Naruto said flopping on the floor like a fish making everyone fall on their faces.

 _In the hokage office..._

"Hokage-sama are you ok!?" yelled his secretary who heard a loud thump from inside the office.

"Hai i'm fine Yuhi-san I just dropped something" Hiruzen responded after falling out of his chair. 'God dammit Naruto what are you thinking' was all he was thinking about after watching his poor attempt to throw the fight. He started smirking then started chuckling. 5 minutes later he was full on laughing at the site. 'That boy is something else' the hokage thought still watching from his crystal ball.

 _Back to Naruto and them..._

Confused Iruka called them match "Winner um Sasuke Uchiha?" he said still confused at Naruto.

Soon after he said that Naruto stood up with a glint in his eyes and said lazily "I feel much better sensei, Much better. good fight Sasuke" before walking off.

Sasuke tched 'How dare that dobe embarrass me like that!" clenching his fist he called him back "Stop playing around Dobe come back and fight me!".

Ignoring him Naruto waved one of his hand while walking away to the classroom to sleep. "Ok then, next match..." and the matches continued. After the matches were complete Sasuke won the boys bracket while Hinata won the girls bracket. Not really like that surprised Naruto but he was happy that Hinata won! She had the potential to do so and Naruto knew that, he was just concerned with her confidence getting in the way but after Naruto's act she relaxed and was mopping the floor with all the other kunoichi's.

"Congrat's Hinata-chan!" Naruto said with a eye smile "You were great!" Naruto said making her blush.

"T-Thank Y-You N-Naruto-kun" she said stuttering less. For the rest of lunch Naruto talked to Hinata which first started out as a one way conversation of him asked her questions and her answering them. Soon it became a full conversation with both of them adding to it

Hinata giggled "It was really funny when you fell and started flopping like a fish Naruto-kun" Hinata said without stuttering once.

"Hinata-chan please don't bring that up" Naruto said fake crying into his right arm making Hinata worried that she stepped over a line. "Just kidding!" Naruto optimistically said smiling towards her making her giggle. Soon they were the spotlight of the class with everyone watching them. Some of them wanted to pull Naruto out of the conversation and ask him questions but his body language and the way he was talking left no way for anyone to get to him".

Surprisingly everyone Sasuke walked over to Naruto and stood in front of Hinata and him. Hinata noticed him but Naruto just ignored him and continued talking about training and weapons.

After being ignored by Naruto for 3 minutes Sasuke shouted out of character "STOP IGNORING ME DOBE!" making Naruto's ears to go numb.

Turning to Sasuke Naruto stared at him with an annoyed go away look kinda like he wanted to shoo him away like a kid. Before Sasuke could say anything else Naruto stood up, turned to Hinata and said "That was a great conversation Hinata-chan until someone ruined it, maybe we could train together sometime". Before he could get an answer he poofed. The real him woke up from the roof from the memories rushing into his head. He laughed at all the things the clone had done. First joking with Shikamaru, then flopping like a fish to lose the match with Sasuke was comedic gold. Getting up from his nap Naruto dusted his shorts and went to the classroom. Walking in everyone stared at him while he put one hand up and smiled "yo" was all he said for Sasuke to run up to him.

"What did you just do dobe?" Sasuke asked pointing at the position Naruto's clone dispatched at.

Naruto played the ignorant approach "Whatever do you mean your highness, Sasuke elite of the village hidden in the leaf, duckbutt, stuck pole you ass Uchiha?" Naruto said smiling.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL SASUKE-KUN BAKA?!" Sakura yelled making the class cringe.

Massaging his ears he looked at Sakura "You know Sakura other than being book smart that could be a deadly weapon. Make it louder and you could make the enemies head explode" Before she could yell Naruto activated a seal on his mask.

" baka who do you think you are calling all those thing you are the only who is uncool don't even try and pretend you're better than him when you lost to him in a 1 on 1 fight dobe!" Sakura yelled making everyone cover their ears except Naruto who seemed unaffected by her screeching.

It was shino who asked first "Naruto-san, how are you able to withstand her screaming at that close?"

Naruto replied "I made a seal that minimizes the sound of any object or person I touch therefore Sakura sounds like she is talking to me instead of yelling". The whole class, even Sasuke was asking for his seal. "Well I only have two more so here you go and here yo go" Naruto said smiling. He tossed one to Shikamaru who thanked him and Hinata whose ears were starting to red. "Well then how are they? Shikamaru... Hinata?" Naruto asked as Sakura was screaming in the back.

"It worked... IT WORKS" Shikamaru yelled out of joy. "No more banshee screeching for me, thank you Naruto do you think you could make some more for me?" Shikamaru asked beggingly.

"Sure, i'm sure your dad would love one" Naruto said smiling understanding why Shikamaru was asking. "Just make sure your mom doesn't find out and if she does this does not lead to me ok?" Naruto said. The last test of the day were the academy big three which everyone passed.

At the end of the exam Iruka announced the Rookie of the year and the kunoichi of the year which just so happened to be Sasuke and Sakura. He then informed them to meet up tomorrow for team assignment and then left. On the way out Naruto Mizuki came up to Naruto telling something unbelieveable. He was trying to persuade Naruto into stealing the Scroll of seals from the Hokage office, how stupid. Naruto then beat him down and took him to the hokage to be questioned. Soon after he was taken into custody and taken to the T&I department.

The Hokage smiled and asked Naruto "How did the first day without your mask go?".

That got Naruto to smirk "Not that I need to explain it to you since i'm sure you were watching the whole time on your crystal ball but it went good". Tired Naruto left, and arrived at ichiraku's.

"Ossan 5 bowls of miso soup please!" Naruto asked full of glee. What he got was confused looks from Asami and Teuchi. "Come on dont tell me you can't recognize me!" Naruto said kind of sad.

"Sorry I can't say I do? What's your name?" Teuchi asked

Naruto hung his head "It's me Naruto" shocking them both

"NARUTO?!" both father and daughter said in synch looking at his body not believing what they were seeing. Snapping out of their shocked state they smiled "Well why didn't you say so! You look great Naruto!" Ayame said while Teuchi added on "Yeah you look awesome!".

Hearing this Naruto lightened up "Mah mah if you're going to say stuff like that i'm going to blush. I just passed the exam today and am officially a genin" before eye smiling at Ayame who turned away with a blush on her face. Teuchi notice and smiled 'So my girl likes Naruto, I approve'.

"Well since you passed eat up, it's on me!" teuchi said smiling while Naruto returned it.

"You're the best ossan!" before Naruto dug in.

 _Next day... Academy..._

Iruka was going through the teams that everyone was assigned to "team 1 blah blah blah, team 3 blah blah blah, team 5 blah blah blah team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno" Sakura cheered making everyone hold their ears except for the ones with Naruto's seals. Looking behind him at Shikamaru he give him a thumb up. "Well before I was cut off team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki...".

"Eh?" Naruto said so shocked that it hadn't registered "EHHHHHH!?" Naruto said cursing to the sandaime 'WHAT THE HELL THESE TWO ARE THE TEAMMATES I DONT WANT' Naruto thought grasping his head.

 _Hokage's office..._

The sandaime was laughing his ass off "My boy this is going to be interesting" he said before his secretary yelled in there

"Hokage-sama are you working!" his secretary yelled.

"Hai just taking a break" Hiruzen said pouting 'Man why do I got to lie to her, I was known as the god of shinobi she shouldn't be talking to me that way' was what he thought until she brought some tea and cookies into his room. 'Ok i'll let it go this time' he thought before digging into his snack.

* * *

A/N: hello everyone thank you for reading my story! If you are confused by anything please just pm me and I will clarify it for you. Next thing is that I might be gone for a little bit, a week at most because I have a busy schedule. Anyways thanks for understanding chow!


End file.
